Chapter Two/Exploring plasma fields
On Risa Typhuss and Sam are walking along the beach as he looks at her. We really needed this, we haven't been alone for sometime says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Yeah it's true Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. We are alone, no ship, no missions just the two of us says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Yeah I wonder if the crew are taking photos of the plasma fields for us? Sam asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. I bet they are says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. In the plasma field the Defiant is studying the plasma fields. On the bridge Commander Martin is walking around the Bridge as he helps two officers at a console, he walks to Padme at her console. Where's our Cardassian friends? Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She looks up at him. Their holding position 2.3 kilometers outside the field waiting for us to come out when we're finished studying the fields Padme says as she looks at him. Lieutenant Benson turns to him. Their waiting for us to come out but we're no match for them without our shields sir Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at him. He walks down to the two consoles. That's why we're heading deeper into the field from what I've got from Kirk's mission reports is that the outer edge has a system of planets Commander Martin says as he looks at them. Then the console beeps. One Keldon-class vessel heading our way Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at the helm console read out. Commander Martin goes back to the Captain's Chair. The Keldon-class fires several energy beams at the Defiant hitting it's outer hull causing explosions along the outer hull. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles as an officer is thrown from it. Evasive pattern beta five, Olivia return fire phasers Commander Martin says as he looks at her. She inputs commands into the console. The turrets on the primary hull port side fires several energy blots at the Keldon-class hitting their outer hull and the ship fires again and struck the port maneuvering thruster causing the ship to go up. On the bridge the crew hangs on as the ship goes up. Mayer stabilize the ship now Commander Martin says as he hangs onto the Captain's Chair arm rests. She inputting several commands into the console. No response sir Lieutenant Mayer says as she is working on the helm. Then Padme turns to Commander Martin. Sir we're on a collision course with one of the plasma fields Padme says as she looks at Commander Martin. He presses the intercom. All hands brace for impact Commander Martin says as he hangs onto the chair. The plasma field collides with the outer hull of the Defiant causing a huge explosion on the hull causing a massive breach. On the bridge huge shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling as Mayer is thrown from the helm as it erupts in a huge shower of sparks from the collision. Debris floats away from the breach.